Hostage Attack
by CM WhiteWolf
Summary: In the episode Hostage, Jake is an escaped fugitive who comes to the ranch home of Matt, his parent, an old friend named Hank. Getting a job to help Hank build the porch Jake panic's when he learns that Matt's father is the judge, not wanting to go to jail, Jake takes Matt hostage at gun points. However Jake has a secret he likes boys, like Matt,Please Read and Review Warning: Rape


Hostage Attack

Hey guys, so this story is based off of White Fang, A legendary story of a dog that is part wolf, saved from dog fighting by a boy, named Matt, and his father who has become the new judge of the town, and Matt's mother is the town's vet. White Fang protects his new family, from danger and leaves in the mornings to visit with his wolf brother up towards the mountains. This story is from one of the episode's called Hostage, where an escaped fugative is coming towards the ranch, and kidnaps Matt; holding him at gun point in his house, while his mom, dad, and ranch hand Hank is gone. So Just like in the movie, Matt and White Fang find a man named Jake asleep in the barn, to get out of the storm from last night. Jake is an old friend of Hank's and gets hired on to help Hank with building the new porch. When Jake finds out that Matt's father is the town judge, Jake begins to panic, after the call from his dad Matt finds out that Jake is trouble and tells him to go to Sams. However, Jake gets to the door first and shuts White fang out, showing Matt his gun, Matt stops talking and does what he is told. One secret comes out about Jake that no one knew, he liked boys-like Matt and his mom took the car keys with her. So here it goes:

"Let's go talk about that phone call" Jake tells Matt.

Jake pushes Matt back in the living room, taking him around the house with him to shut all windows and door locking them. Then when that is done, Jake takes Matt to the living room and sits him down. Asking him when his parents are going to be back, so that he can take their car.

"What do they want you for anyway?" Matt asks Jake.

"Something I didn't do" Jake says as he sits down next to Matt.

The next move Matt didn't see coming, Jake sat the gun down on the table, and leaned back on the couch, pulling Matt into his lap. With Matt being confused, he sits there wandering what Jake is going to do, Jake sees his opportonity and bits on Matt's right shoulder, leaving a hickey Jake moves Matt so that he can get up and stand. Jake grabs the gun and puts it on top of the fire place, he then walks over to the window to look at the road, he sees the sheriffs car, along with a truck with 4 people talking.

"Great, we have company" Jake says.

Matt walks over and looks out the window, he sees his mom, his dad, Hank, and the sheriff. Jake is about to say something, but the ringing of the phone in the kitchen stops him, Jake takes Matt by his shirt and walks him over to the fire place, grabs his gun and then moves to the kitchen. He hands the phone to Matt and has him answer it,

"Hello, this is Matt" Matt tells the man in the phone.

"Matt are you ok?" the man asks and Matt realizes its the sheriff.

"Yes, hows mom and dad doing?" Matt asks, he can hear the phone being put on speaker.

"Matt, don't worry we will get you out of this" his mother tells him.

"Matt, Where is Jake" his dad asks him.

Before Matt could answer, the phone was taken away from him, and pushed to sit on the floor, then Jake put the phone to his ear and said "I'm here, what do you want?"

"Jake, were at the end of the road, there is nowhere else to go" the sheriff told him.

"I want a car, and I'm taking Matt with me" jake tells them, all Matt can do is sit on the floor, held at gun point.

"Jake, its Hank, you can have my truck but leave Matt, you hear take me and the truck but leave Matt" Hank tells him.

"NO, Matt's who I am taking" Jake says and hangs up the phone.

Jake puts the phone on the counter, and tells Matt to get up, they walk to the living room, Jake sits down and then pulls Matt to sit on the floor between Jake's legs. Jake puts down the gun, and ruffles Matt's hair, putting one hand through his hair and the other one holding Matt's shoulder. Jake leans down and nips at Matt's ear, he then tells Matt to sit on the couch, next to him. Matt does what he is told, not want to get hurt or anyone else in danger, he sits next to Jake. Jake takes his hand and lifts Matt's chin up to look at him, Jake takes that chance to lean in and kiss Matt on the lips. Matt is shocked and tries to get out of Jake's hold, unfortunetly, Jake already has him by the arm, and a light grip on his neck. Jake stops kissing him and lets him go, he then grabs the gun, and Matt and walks to the kitchen.

Jake grabs the phone, he then takes hold of Matt's shirt and has him sit down in the chair facing the window, he then dials a number to someone who answers right away. He hangs up and says "At least now, we have somewhere to go when we get a car."

Matt gulps and then looks out the window to see White Fang, who has been circling the house looking for an entrance and a way to save Matt. Matt then looks to the road and sees his parents, the sheriff, and Hank arguing about something. He turns back to see that Jake is not around, Matt stands up and walks into the living room, he sees the gun laying on the table but no Jake. Matt walks over and is about to grab the gun when a hand grabs his mouth from behind and then an arm wrapped around his waist.

"You would like to get that wouldn't you" Jake said.

Jake smiles as Matt tries to nod his head, Jake lets go of Matt and turns him around to face him. Jake moves Matt to the couch and makes him fall on it, Jake puts his knee between Matt's legs and put one hand on Matt's chest and the other one had hold of the back of the couch. Matt flinched, when the hand on his chest touched his skin, and thought about when Jake was kissing him and now touching him, why? what does he want? Should I move away?

Matt was taken out of his thoughts when a hand squeezed his pants where his balls were. Matt's eyes went wide as Jake was about to undo Matt's pants, until the hand moved, and Jake was over at the window. Matt let out a breath that he didn't realize that he was holding, he then looked at Jake who was smiling. Matt walked over to the window to see that the sun was going done, and it was almost night time.

"Looks like your friends are leaving, along with your dog" Jake said.

The phone rang and Jake answered it, after talking he smiled and hung up, he then told Matt "They are going back to town, in the morning they will be back with a car, and then we can continue with our plan."

"What plan is that Jake?" Matt asked. Instead of answering him, Jake grabbed the phone, gun, and Matt taking him up stairs to Matt's bedroom. He pushed Matt in and locked the door, he sat the phone on the side table, and the gun next to it. Jake then tool off his jacket and threw it to the floor, he walked over to Matt and said "You won't be needing that hoddie will you, we are going to sleep."

"I'm not going to sleep, knowing that you are here watching me" Matt tells him sitting on the bed. Jake looks at him and then smiles, he then pushes Matt on the bed, and crawls on top of him. Jake removes the hoodie off of Matt, followed by his shoes and socks, Jake also removes Matt's shirt as well as his own. with only pants left all Matt can do is feel scared and helpless, while a man a lot stronger than him, removes both of their clothes. Jake rubs his hands all over Matt's bare skin, with his hand finally resting on Matt's top button of his pants, Jake smiles as he unbuttons the pants and unzips them. Matt's eyes widen and he struggles to get out of Jake's grip, unable to do so, Matt closes his eyes and wishes that he would stop this act.

"Please stop, I don't want to do this" Matt says trying not to cry.

"Oh, but you will feel much better, once this is done" Jake says smiling at the man underneath him. Matt is sbout to reply to be stopped by a hand tracing down his stomach and touching is crotch, Matt opens his eyes and realizes he is completly naked under Jake. Jake is kissing one of Matt's nipples, pinching the other one and has his other hand playing with his crotch. Matt fight's the touch of this man, that is until Jake moves in between his legs, and licks Matt's dick, unable to control the warmth Matt's dick becomes hard, to the touch.

Jake smiles as he starts to make Matt feel good, nothing is going to stop them from doing this, Matt cries out when Jake sticks a finger in his hole, he cries out again, when Jake sticks another finger in and begins to scissor him, adding a thrird finger in all Matt can do is grasp onto the head board of the bed for comfort, Jake moves up to kiss him, while his fingers push in and out of his hole, Jake sticks his hand in all the way fisting Matt. Matt cries at the pain, and also the warmth of this man, Matt cries when the warmth is gone, opening his eyes Jake removes his pants and underwear, along with grabbing something out of his pocket, adn sitting by the phone on the table.

"What are you doing to me" Matt cries out.

"I'm making you mine, Matt, when I am done your body will want me forever" Jake says as he climbs back on top of Matt. With the warmth surronding him, Matt can only cry out when his hole is stretched, and when Jake bits to hard. Jake smiles and then moves to suck on Matt's now rock hard dick, while he does this, his hand grabs onto Matt's hair and pulls, having Matt cry out more. Jake stops and then pulls Matt to stand up off of the bed, Matt obeys and stands feeling more pain in his hole when he moves. Jake smiles and pushes Matt to his knees, Jake the puts his dick in front of Matt.

"Suck it boy" Jake comands.

"No, I won't do it" Matt says and looks up at him with puppy eyes. Jake's smile disappears and he grabs Matt's hair pushing his dick inside of Matt's mouth with force, he makes Matt suck him. Matt cries as the dick is pushed down his throat, going balls deep, then a liquid is poured into his mouth from Jake's dick, Jake pulls out and leans down to Matt's level and says "Now, was that so hard."

Before Jake could kiss him though, Matt spit out the liquid at Jake's face, making Jake even angrier at Matt. Jake went over to his pant, pulling off his belt, he turned Matt over to lie on the floor on his stomach. He took one hand and held Matt's hands above his head, and the other one was grasping the belt, Matt screamed and cried as the belt was struck onto his bare butt. After 5 spanks to his butt, Jake throws the belt on the floor and picks up Matt, Jake sits on the bed, and puts Matt over his lap, he spanks him with his hand, until Matt cries for him to stop.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again, do you understand?" Jake asks him.

Matt cries and says "Yes I understand, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jake lifts him up and holds him in his lap, Jake kisses Matt and lays him on him on his stomach on the bed. He goes grabs something off of the table and opens it, he then tells Matt to get on his hands and knees. Matt obeys and can feel Jake putting some cold liquid on, in, and around his butt hole, Jack stands and grabs another item off the table and puts it on his dick, covering the item in the liquid as well. Jake pushed his dick into Matt's hole, grabbing Matt's hips and pushing deeper into him. Matt grasps tightly on hhis head board, crying out as Jake speeds up the poundering, all Matt can do it hold on and moan, although it feels good, it still hurts and it wrong.

"Stop Please, Jake, Ssttoopp" Matt cries to him. Jake continues going faster and then grabs Matt's hair.

"Say my name Matt, say it" Jake orders him.

"Jake, Please, Jake" Matt says, closes his eyes crying.

Jake releases inside of Matt's hole, he pulls out, and cleans himself off, taking the item off and throwing it away. Matt unable to hold himself up any more, collapses on the bed, Jake walks over, smiles and then turns Matt over to clean him up as well. Jake then helps Matt into his underwear and his pants, then Jake puts his back on. Jake climbs into the bed, next to Matt and covers them up, he moves Matt to lay his head on Jake's chest, and Matt is out first and then Jake falls asleep.

The next morning, Jake is away first, he takes the gun and the phone down to the kitchen. He goes to the fridge and pulls out some eggs, he fries them and then makes some toast. Matt wakes up, and gets all the way dressed, his body hurts, he walks down the stairs and goes to the kitchen, and sees a plate of fried eggs, and toast, along with a glass of milk on the table, Jake is looking out the window, as Matt starts to eat, and says "I't looks like we have company."

Matt gets up and walks to the window, and sees the sheriff, his mom and dad, Hank, and White Fang at the end of the road, a truck is coming up the road, and then the phone rings.

"Hello" Jake says.

"Jake, were going to bring a truck to the house, and leave it, ok just stay calm" the sheriff told him.

"Alright" Jake says and hangs up the phone. He grabs Matt by his shirt, and points the gun at him, they walk to the door as the truck pulls up, walking out side a bit, Matt sees his dad get out of the truck, stops and smiles, then walks back down the road to the others. Matt could see the worry in his dad's eyes, and his smile that he was happy to see that his son was alright, snapping out of his thoughts by Jake pushing him forward. Jake pushes him to get into the truck, only to be stopped by Fang attacking him, with Jake on the ground, Matt grabs Fang and holds him off of Jake, until his family gets there. Jake is pulled away and handcuffed by the sheriff, while Matt is hugged by his parents, and hugs White Fang.

"So Jake was innocent" Matt said.

"Yes, it was the bank clerk, that tried to set it up to look like Jake did it" Matt's dad says to them.

"So, what will he get for escaping custody" Matt's mom asks.

"And kidnapping" the sheriff adds.

Fang walks over and sits by Jake, Jake says He is sorry, and then Matt walks over and says "What kidnapping, yeah Jake was helping me study all afternoon."

Everyone looks at him and then Hank adds "Yeah, and I bet he taught you how to clean that gun too."

"What will he get for escaping?" Matt's mom asks.

"I don't know, a few months probation, and then he can probably go back to work at the bank" the sheriff says.

"After he finishes the porch" Hank adds, and they all start laughing. The sheriff uncuffs Jake and he stands, petting White Fang, he smiles at Matt and then they all settle down for some lunch, within 3 months Jake finishes the porch he says his thanks and goodbyes, and leaves to go back to work at the bank. He promises to come back and visit at times. THE END!

Hey everybody, thank you so much for reading my story, Please Read and Review, Thank You!


End file.
